


I was a lilac sky

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Series: blooming day [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Crack, Flowers, M/M, Texting, basically a text fic, kind of changki, rated for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Hyungwon needs to figure out where he and Minhyuk stand.





	I was a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid oh my god
> 
> this fic takes place directly after my fic _[you liked me because I was blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168391)_. I was going to put it as another chapter for that fic but honestly... it needed its own tags.

_Minhyuk took a step closer towards Hyungwon. “Maybe you just weren’t paying attention.”_

_“I guess not.” Hyungwon didn’t move, and Minhyuk sighed, crossing the room quickly._

_Within a second he was in front of Hyungwon, one hand on his cheek and the other on his knee. “I hope you’re paying attention now,” Minhyuk joked, giving Hyungwon a bright smile before leaning in to kiss him._

Hyungwon blinked out of his reverie, focusing his attention back on the class he was sitting in. He definitely wasn’t paying attention a moment ago.

The previous evening’s events kept replaying in his head. It was still a mystery to him how Minhyuk could’ve kept his feelings under wraps. Minhyuk, who was loud and unashamed, had managed to keep his true feelings towards Hyungwon buried deep inside. It was no wonder Hyungwon had been scared to come clean: for once in his life, he wasn’t able to read Lee Minhyuk.

None of that mattered anymore, though. Minhyuk had kissed him, perched up on his tall stool, without any hesitation. And he had made himself comfortable in Hyungwon’s arms as they lay on the couch later on, and had kissed him goodbye softly before he had left.

But, of course, Hyungwon’s brain didn’t like that. It had to find something else to stress out about, and now, it was the nature of his and Minhyuk’s relationship. They hadn’t really talked about it, they hadn’t had the time to.

It was his friends’ fault. Once Minhyuk had left, he had immediately pulled out his phone and started texting his group chat with Changkyun and Kihyun. Or rather, had started answering all their previous texts.

 

****

**kihyun is a weeaboo**

**__**

**_wednesday_ **

 

**[6:07 PM] salt shaker**

CHANGKYUN

MIN JUST TEXTED ME

ASKING ME WHAT PURPLE MEANT FOR HYUNGWON

 

**[6:10 PM] not a rapper**

what

 

**salt shaker**

DID YOU FORGET WHAT PURPLE MEANS

 

**not a rapper**

… perhaps

 

**salt shaker**

FONDNESS

AKA

L O V E

 

**not a rapper**

wait… why did minhyuk text you about it

oh nmymy god

dijgkd

CHAE HYUNGWON

 

**salt shaker**

IT’S ABOUT FUCKING TIME

 

**not a rapper**

WHY IS HE NOT REPLYING

 

**salt shaker**

TOO BUSY WITH MINHYUK PROBABLY

 

**not a rapper**

IM SCREAMINGFJJFN

 

**salt shaker**

BITCH ME TOO

 

**not a rapper**

i cannot believe

frog boy

is finally

getting his shit together

 

**salt shaker**

No thanks to him clearly, his flowers did all the work

 

**not a rapper**

where is heeeeEEeeeE

 

**salt shaker**

Patience, child

 

****

**twig [7:24 PM]**

my phone would not stop vibrating all night

y’all are so fuckin annoying

 

**salt shaker**

Shut up and spill

Changkyun is here with me so don’t be surprised if he doesn’t text

 

****

**twig**

ofc he is

 

**salt shaker**

we were thinking of coming to ur apartment

but then we realised we didnt want to walk in on anything

u know

-Chang

 

****

**twig**

yeah i’m not telling y’all shit

 

**salt shaker**

pLEASE IM SORRY -Chang

 

****

**twig**

sigh

basically

i was drawing him

and then my flowers turned purple because my life hates me

so he texted ki about it

and

 

**salt shaker**

And…??

 

****

**twig**

and nothing

his flowers turned blue

 

**salt shaker**

How the fuck are we supposed to know what that means

 

****

**twig**

blue is his purple

 

**salt shaker**

You’re so unnecessarily cryptic oh my god

 

**not a rapper**

JKDGSKJG

 

****

**twig**

what happened to not texting

 

**not a rapper**

I had to convey my true feelings asap and ki was typing on his phone

so

are you guys dating????

finally???

 

**salt shaker**

It’s only been, what, seven months since you’ve been pining over him

 

**not a rapper**

he’s definitely been pining over him since they first met

like

two years ago

then Min started dating that buff guy remember

 

**salt shaker**

True true

 

****

**twig**

guys

 

**salt shaker**

Right sorry

So

Are you guys dating or not?

 

****

**twig**

no

 

**not a rapper**

wait why not

i am

confusion

 

****

**twig**

bc

we’re not

 

**salt shaker**

Did you talk about it?

 

****

**twig**

no

 

**not a rapper**

…

 

**salt shaker**

…

Why not?

 

****

**twig**

bc

we just

didnt

 

**not a rapper**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

****

**twig**

no changkyun

it wanst like that

 

**salt shaker**

 

****

**twig**

dont bring jinyoung into this

i dont need the extra salt

ur enough

 

**salt shaker**

He and I are judging you

 

****

**twig**

sigh

 

**not a rapper**

you need to talk to him!!

 

****

**twig**

i guess

 

**salt shaker**

Changkyun’s right though

 

****

**twig**

its been one (1) hour

 

**salt shaker**

ARE YOU FORGETTING THE SEVEN MONTHS?

 

****

**twig**

please

 

**not a rapper**

when ur otp is almost canon

but one of them is an idiot

 

****

**twig**

what is with all this got7

 

**not a rapper**

*god7

 

****

**twig**

oh my god im fuckin

done

goodbye

dont speak to me ever again

 

**salt shaker**

You can’t escape us

 

****

**twig**

watch me

 

**not a rapper**

kihyun’s right!!!!

come on hyungwon

just be like

hey

u make my heart go bambam

 

**salt shaker**

Changkyun…

That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard.

 

**not a rapper**

ur a hater kihyun

whats min’s ult group

 

**salt shaker**

He likes too many

I think it’s Exo??

 

**not a rapper**

NO

ITS SF9

I REMEMBER

OKAY HYUNGWON

I gotchu

 

**salt shaker**

jfc

 

**not a rapper**

shut up Kihyun this is romance at its finest

 

**salt shaker**

You do realise he’s not even reading these anymore right

 

**not a rapper**

a shipper will ship against the odds

 

**salt shaker**

Good night, Changkyun.

 

**not a rapper**

WE’RE IN THE SAME ROOM KIHYUN

  


And so there he was, daydreaming in class, trying to come up with a way to breach the topic with Minhyuk. With a sigh, he pulled out his phone again. Propping one elbow up on the desk, he rested his head against his hand, making it seem like he was dozing off as he pulled up his texts.

 

**__**

**_thursday_ **

****

**twig [11:24 AM]**

are u guys done being idiots

 

**[11:32 AM] not a rapper**

are we ever

 

****

**twig**

i… regret asking

 

**not a rapper**

have u seen minhyuk?

 

****

**twig**

no

 

**not a rapper**

rip

when will my otp become canon

 

****

**twig**

literally

i regret opening these tesxt

*texts

 

**not a rapper**

:’(

 

****

**twig**

sigh

seriously

i dont know how to approach the subject

 

**not a rapper**

have you guys spoken at all since???

 

****

**twig**

um

no

but he’s probably not awake yet

 

**not a rapper**

u guys didnt text last night??

 

****

**twig**

no

 

**not a rapper**

oh

why not?

 

****

**twig**

he texted me

i just never answered

 

**not a rapper**

why the fuck not

 

****

**twig**

idk

 

**not a rapper**

what did he say??

 

****

**twig**

just hey

 

**not a rapper**

…

ur both idiots

wheres ki when i need him

 

****

**twig**

speak of the devil and he shall come

 

**not a rapper**

thats not rly how it works

just text him, hyungwon

and say u want to meet him later today

ki and i will make up a script for u to follow when i see him for lunch

  


****

**im changkyun - chae hyungwon**

**_thursday_ **

****

**tall bro [11:38 AM]**

speaking of kihyun

when will MY otp become canon?

 

**short bro**

 

****

**tall bro**

you guys are literally always together

 

**short bro**

one thing at a time

first

we have to make hyunghyuk canon

this is the highest priortiy

*pritorit

*priority

HOW THE FUCK DO U SPELL THAT

 

****

**tall bro**

are u ok

 

**short bro**

 

****

**tall bro**

i’m sorry i asked

  


****

**kihyun is a weeaboo**

****

**_thursday_ **

 

**[12:03 PM] salt shaker**

Get your act together and text him back you cowardly bitch

 

****

**twig**

good morning to you too, Kihyun

 

**salt shaker**

It’s going to be a long day

 

****

**twig**

i… see…

 

**not a rapper**

are you out of class yet kihyun??

 

**salt shaker**

Yes I’m walking past the library

 

**not a rapper**

oh yis i see u

 

****

**twig**

thanks for the invite bitches

 

**salt shaker**

Chae Hyungwon

I know for a fact that you don’t get out of class for another hour

 

****

**twig**

i hate u

 

**salt shaker**

No you don’t.

Just text him back, say hey

 

****

**twig**

sigh

  


****

**lee minhyuk - chae hyungwon**

**_thursday_ **

 

****

**strawberry (tall)cake [12:07 PM]**

hey

sorry for not replying last night

 

**[12:22 PM] noodle**

hey

its fine lol

i was working on an assingment

*assignment

 

****

**strawberry (tall)cake**

oh

are you free today?

 

**noodle**

u know i am

after 4

dont need to ask

 

****

**strawberry (tall)cake**

right

could i come by?

 

**noodle**

hyungwon

 

****

**strawberry (tall)cake**

right

okay

 

**kihyun is a weeaboo**

**_thursday_ **

 

****

**twig [4:13 PM]**

u guys never gave me a script

 

**[4:16 PM] salt shaker**

We were waiting for you to update us

 

****

**twig**

im leaving my apartment

heading over to his

 

**not a rapper**

 

**salt shaker**

Alright. So once you get past the “hello how are you” bit

Just be straightforward

Say “I’d like to talk about the other night”

 

**not a rapper**

and then kiss him

 

**salt shaker**

Changkyun.

 

**not a rapper**

sorry sorry

 

****

**twig**

sdkfjs

 

**salt shaker**

Then, knowing Minhyuk, he’s gonna say something like “what about it?” cause he’s stupid

 

****

**twig**

hey

 

**not a rapper**

askjgjJKSDKJ

HES ALREADY PROTECTIVE

 

**salt shaker**

Anyhow

Say something like “I wanna know where we stand”

And if he still doesn’t get it, then…

Changkyun, let him know

 

**not a rapper**

THEN YOU KISS HIM

 

**salt shaker**

Yeah

 

****

**twig**

oh no pressure or anything

 

**not a rapper**

none!! it’ll be fine!!

 

****

**twig**

 

**not a rapper**

kihyun

i think we broke him

he’s using memes

 

**salt shaker**

He’ll be fine.

 

****

**twig**

im almost there

gtg

 

**salt shaker**

We believe in you!!  


****

**twig**

shut up kihyun

but thank u

 

**salt shaker**

Fine bitch die see if I care

 

**not a rapper**

 

Hyungwon sighed, pocketing his phone as he reached Minhyuk’s apartment door. With a deep breath, he knocked a couple times, waiting for Minhyuk’s “Come in!” before opening the door. He took extra care in taking off his shoes, trying to buy himself some time, before he stepped into the familiar living room. Minhyuk’s flatmate, Hyunwoo, was sitting on the couch, watching a football match. He gave Hyungwon a wave in greeting, never really a man of many words.

Minhyuk was in the open kitchen, tucked in a corner of the room, with his back turned to Hyungwon. He must’ve heard the footsteps, though, because he turned around as Hyungwon got closer, wearing his signature smile. “Hey.” He handed Hyungwon one of the cans of Coke that he was holding, Hyungwon thanking him softly.

Usually they just sat on the couch, but today they made their way to Minhyuk’s room. Hyungwon couldn’t keep his eyes away from the other boy’s flowers: they were simply yellow, nothing special about them. As if Hyungwon wasn’t anxious enough, Minhyuk wasn’t giving away anything about how he was feeling.

Minhyuk sunk into one of his beanbags while Hyungwon took a seat on his bed, right on the edge that was closest to the door in case he had to make a run for it.

“How was class?” Hyungwon asked, focused on cracking open the can in his hands. He didn’t want to risk looking at Minhyuk and have his flowers turn purple, not just yet.

Minhyuk hummed. “It was alright. Professor Park really had it out for me today, though.”

Hyungwon snorted with laughter. “Doesn’t he always?”

“True,” Minhyuk sighed.

Hyungwon heard Minhyuk open his can and take a sip, but he still didn’t look over at him. “Listen…” he started, eyes still fixed firmly on the can he was holding between both his hands. “Um. I wanna… I wanna talk about last night.”

“What about it?” Minhyuk asked. Oh god, _of course_ Kihyun was on point.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hyungwon sighed. “I wanna know where we stand, Min,” he mumbled, then raised the can up to his face to take a sip so he wouldn’t have to look at Minhyuk.

“Where we stand?” Minhyuk repeated. Hyungwon didn’t have to look over to know that he was confused. “I thought I made my feelings pretty clear.”

“I- I didn’t-” Hyungwon hadn’t planned this far. “I-”

“Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, luring Hyungwon away from his can to look up at his blond friend. “You know when I called you an idiot yesterday?” When Hyungwon nodded, Minhyuk continued. “I meant it.”

This time, Hyungwon didn’t hold back from rolling his eyes. “That’s not-”

“Why are you overthinking this?” Minhyuk asked, getting up off his beanbag (not without a bit of a struggle), and crossed the short distance between the two of them to sit down on the bed as well.

“Because I just- Changkyun asked if we were dating and I told him no,” Hyungwon explained, still hesitant to meet Minhyuk’s gaze. “We didn’t talk about it and I didn’t really know where to go from there and-”

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk sighed. He placed a hand on Hyungwon’s knee and squeezed softly. “Look at me, you idiot.”

Reluctantly, Hyungwon complied. When his eyes met Minhyuk’s, the blond boy brought his free hand up to his face and cupped his cheek gently, running his thumb over the expanse of it. Minhyuk’s eyes then wandered up his face to his hair, and his soft smile widened before their gazes met once again. “I really like you, stupid, and I want to date you. I didn’t think I had to spell it out for you.”

Hyungwon let out a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding. He wrapped his own hand around Minhyuk’s wrist, leaning into the touch. He looked up at Minhyuk’s flowers, smiling as he watched them slowly transition from yellow to blue. “You know, I always thought that shade of blue looked good on you.”

“Well, now you get to see it whenever you want.”

Hyungwon grinned as his eyes met Minhyuk’s once again. “Perfect,” he murmured, allowing Minhyuk to pull him closer and kiss him.

When they pulled away, Minhyuk’s eyes widened slightly as he drew in a sharp breath. “Wait. You never gave me an answer.”

“An answer to what?”

“Where do we stand?”

“That was _my_ question!” Hyungwon was so confused.

Minhyuk shook his head. “I told you where I stand. You didn’t tell me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Hyungwon leaned forward and kissed Minhyuk quickly. “I want to date you, too, dummy.”

“Well, that settles it, then.” Minhyuk grinned.

 

**kihyun is a weeaboo**

****

**_thursday_ **

 

**[5:27 PM] not a rapper**

today’s mood

 

****

**twig [6:43 PM]**

i tried to find a picture of a skeleton coming out of a grave

but didnt find anything

so

 

**[7:08 PM] not a rapper**

KIHYUN

KIHYUNNIE WHERE YOU AT

 

**salt shaker**

IM HERE AND I AM S C R E A MI NG

 

**not a rapper**

ME TOO ME TOO

 

****

**not a rapper changed the chat name to ‘HYUNGHYUK IS CANON’**

 

****

**twig**

you guys are insane

 

**not a rapper**

but are we wrong

 

****

**twig**

… no

 

**not a rapper**

livin my best life.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> honestly I had so much fun with this so I hope you guys got in a laugh or two!
> 
>  **edit:** there's a plot hole (why don't the idols in the reaction pics have flowers) and,,, I have no explanation
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts)!


End file.
